My Murderer
by MiaSanada
Summary: Someone from Vegeta's past comes for revenge. Some V/B


My Murderer  
By MiaSanada  
Thousands of planets were laid to waste at the hands of the Saiyan no Ouji. He was a warrior without feeling who killed for the mere pleasure of it. I have lived with his name ringing in my head since childhood. Since I heard my entire race cry out as they were destroyed. After fifteen years of festering and pain I have finally caught up to him on this planet called earth. I have heard he even has a family. But I doubt it. He most likely has a whore he accidentally impregnated. I have trained hard to prepare myself for this moment of revenge. I'll kill his supposed family as he did mine and then I will kill him. The last of the Planet Wardock will have his day of reckoning.  
Finding his home was easy. I just followed my nose. The power to smell enemies was a skill the people of Wardock held without equal. But since I am the last with me the power dies.   
I landed in front of the home of the family of Vegeta and was slightly impressed. For such an inferior race the structure was quite impressive. I crept slightly around to the front. I knew that Vegeta himself was not home. Looking through the window I saw the Ouji's mate. A pathetically weak onna with exotic blue hair and ocean eyes. A pretty thing I must admit. I can see why Vegeta chose to take her. She sat inside rocking a baby girl with blue hair to match her own. I watched as a ten-year-old boy with purple hair tucked on her sleeve trying to get attention. If this had been any other mother and child I would have saw something beautiful. But this was Vegeta's family. That onna had excepted a murderer into her bed. Those children had his blood coursing through her veins. As my anger grew I punched at the window until it shattered alarming the three inside.  
The onna jumped up and cradled her child close. The boy at her side stood in front of his okasan protectively with a determined look on his face. A look of hate that reminded me of the one his father had the day he destroyed my planet. I flew inside and planted myself before them. The onna reached out and grabbed the hand of her son pulling the boy behind her. She stared at me with her eyes brimming with tears. She tried to hide her fear but I could smell it.  
"What do you want?" she demanded to know.   
"You big baka. Leave my okasan alone," screamed the boy. I crossed my arms and laughed. I spoke to them as I had always dreamed of doing.  
"I am Eric last survivor of the Planet Wardock. My people were destroyed fifteen years ago by the Saiyan no Ouji Vegeta. I have come for revenge. As the people who dare call that monster otousan or husband you bring my fury on yourselves as well," I explained plainly. The onna looked at me and let a single tear stream down her face. She handed her daughter to her son and stepped forward.  
"I am the one who chose the Saiyan no Ouji as my mate. The child had no say in it. If you must have revenge then kill me and leave them," she as calmly as she could.  
"Killing just you won't be enough revenge onna. I doubt he even cares about you. At least the young ones are his blood," I said shaking my head. I reached out my hand and with a small ki blast I shot her in the arm. The boy's screams and the baby's cries echoed eerily throughout the room. The onna bite her lip and clutched her wound as she still stood firm.  
"You are a coward just like Vegeta was if you kill my children," she spat. I clenched my fists. How dare she call me a coward? And how dare she speak of Vegeta as if he could have possibly changed. I survived from age ten up without any family. No coward could do that.  
"I should destroy you now onna for that insult. But I like to relish in this and smell your fear," I said trying to sound unshaken.  
"You're right I am afraid. But you should be too. If you kill us my husband will find you and destroy you. He is much stronger then you boy. You are too young to have so much hate and too seek revenge. You are too young to die because of it," she said plainly. The boy ran up to her side.  
"My otousan has changed. You have no right to punish him for past mistakes," he shouted at me. I scowled at him and raised my hand to shoot but the onna stepped in front.  
"Forgive my son. He is only protecting his otousan. He is right though. Vegeta has changed. When he did what he did to your planet he was acting under the orders and the breeding of an even bigger monster. His soul is tormented for those crimes. He fights every day to overcome his past. Kill us and you destroy his only reason to you," she said in a begging tone. I lowered my hand. I looked into her eyes and found sincerity. She actually believed what she was saying. She actually loved that cruel monster. I laughed at her bitterly.   
"You believe he loves you. You are a crazy baka onna," I spat. She grimaced taking her baby girl back into her arms despite her injury.   
"Hai. I have been told that. But I'm not the one who is twenty-five years old rushing to become a killer and ultimately to death over something that cannot be changed. I've been waiting for someone like you since my son's birth. I guess I just thought I would be more prepared," she said solemnly. What did she mean by that? Did someone know I was here? Was she just stalling until Vegeta came? No, I wasn't ready to face him just yet. I ran up to the boy and pinned him up against the wall. The onna let out a cry of despair and for the first time her tears flowed freely. The baby's cries grew even louder.   
"Does someone know I'm here? Is the Saiyan no Ouji coming? Tell me honestly or I kill the boy now," I yelled at her.   
"My husband will be home sometime. I don't know when he went to spar. I didn't mean I knew you were coming today. Honestly boy do you think me so baka not to know that someday someone that Vegeta had wronged wouldn't come for us? We are weak and easy targets. The revenge is so perfect. I knew there was a chance of someone like you the first time I dared to kiss him," she said between sobs. I dropped the boy and he coughed struggling for air. She ran to his side and hugged him close. I looked at the three of them all curled in a ball together. They looked so innocent. The onna was so sincere. I was beginning to wonder how I could kill them.  
"I am sorry onna. But my planet must be avenged. I will make it quick," I said with resolution. I raised my hand to fire when I heard a loud crash. I spun around and saw the man who had destroyed my planet. He was wearing the golden aura of the legendary super Saiyan. He had crashed through the wall and he now stood with his arms crossed. His eyes darted around the room and when they landed on his mate's injured arm he let out an inhuman growl.   
"How dare you come into my home and hurt my family. If you have harmed my brats you will die," he warned. The onna stood up and looked at me with concern. Standing up she walked proudly and unafraid over to the warrior. I was afraid she would tell him of my crimes against him. I reached out and grabbed her by the throat. I twisted her arm causing her to almost drop the child crying in her arms.  
"Give that kid to the boy," I whisper in her ear. She nods and slowly I walked with her over to her son. She placed the baby into his arms. Finally we turned around to face the source of my hatred. He hadn't moved but his eyes had darkened. "Watch I'll get him to charge at me. So then when I snap your neck it will be on his head not mine," I whispered into her ear. She frowned.  
"You don't get it. Do you Eric? Vegeta will not do anything to endanger our children or me. If you mean to have our blood tonight it will be the act of a murderer and it will mean your death," she answered. I shut my eyes and ignored her.  
"Vegeta," I cried out, "I have come for revenge. I want this whore of yours and the kids dead. Then I want you. The only way we can speed this up is for you to come to me," I screamed.   
"What of my mate? Will you let her go?" he asked emotionlessly. The question shocked me.  
"I will kill her, of course," I said bravely, "But I am sure that is of no consequence to you," I said bitterly. He growled.  
"Don't dare to tell the Saiyan no Ouji what is and is not of consequence to him. I will not come to you unless my mate and the brats are safe," he said coldly.  
"I told you," whispered the onna. I tightened the grip on her neck and she cried out. I could feel a few droops of blood come onto my hand so I loosened it. She was such a weak thing to command so much respect from Vegeta.   
"I would kill her anyway," I declared.  
"That is your choice. But do so and before you even reach out to touch one of my children you will have seen death a hundred time over," he said his voice shaking only once. "But leave her and them and you will fly away unharmed. I will not take the chance that there is some piece of garbage somewhere that was particularly fond of you that would come after the people I love." Love? How dare he imply he knew what the word meant?  
"Perhaps Vegeta," I said angrily, "I have just not angered you enough. Insulted you enough to act on your true nature. Your true nature to kill without thinking," I pulled the female along with me to the children. I grabbed the boy by the arm and snapped it like a twig. I waited for the scream but it did not come. I stared at the little boy who sat staring up at me biting his bottom lip. His tears flowed but no sob came. His little sister lay at his side against his good arm looking up at me as well. The two little ones asked one question with their silence, why?  
I looked at the onna and found her face dry but the very picture of confusion, anguish, and sorrow. Her lips curled into a scowl of hate as she spoke.  
"Congratulations Eric last survivor of the Planet Wardock. You are the monster now," she declared. I felt the tears sting my eyes. I had never felt so horrible in my entire life. I reached out my hand and fired at her leg in an attempt to hurt her as she had me. She stumbled as the blood poured from her wound but she did not tear her eyes from mine. I dared a glance at Vegeta. His arms were no longer crossed but clenched at his side. His eyes were wide with the same question his children had spelled out within them. A single tear broke forth down his face and I nearly died. Finally he spoke.  
"Congratulations, you have hurt me. You have paid me back. But you have also hurt a six-month-old baby girl who doesn't know how to talk let alone how to hate. You have hurt a weak ten-year-old boy too compassionate to practice his ki blasts on animal targets. And you have hurt an onna who once fought like a lion to save this pathetic piece of rock from my master Freeza and I when we came. She is the only one of us with honor," he spoke these words with no emotion. I couldn't take being looked down upn by a murderer, death seemed to be the only solution. I threw the onna against the wall. She fell down sobbing.   
As I anticipated Vegeta charged me and started beating me down. The punches and kicks were welcomed distractions from the emotional battle I was having. Finally he stopped and I looked up to find him staring me down wit his hand raised for the finally blow. I waited for it to end the confusion I had felt that day.  
"Vegeta," said the onna. He lowered his hand.  
"Hai," he mumbled not turning to face her.   
"Let's take Trunks to the hospital," she said firmly. He sucked his breath. I was amazed she didn't want me killed. Did she know I welcomed this?  
"I must make sure you are safe," he said sharply.  
"Vegeta, it could get infected. We need to go now. We haven't got the time," she said through gritted teeth. He glared down at me. He didn't say a word. He didn't have to. The message was clear. Be gone when they got back and never come near them again. I wouldn't I couldn't. I felt so ashamed. I turned the ac that was supposed to honor my head family into an act bitterer than the one that destroyed them.  
I watched as Vegeta walked to his mate and knelt before her. She smiled weakly at him and wrapped her good arm around his neck. He brought his head down and lightly touched hers.  
"Thank you Vegeta-chan," she mouthed. He brought his hand down and picked her up.   
"Gomen," he whispered. She leaned against his chest.  
"It's alright. I love you," she whispered back. He walked to his son who sat grinning despite his injury.  
"Bra-chan is alright otousan," he said courageously pointing at the baby who was crying again, "Why didn't you destroy him otousan?" Vegeta shook head.  
"If I had done what I had wanted to him, you wouldn't have called me otousan anymore. Now try to get your sister and crawl on top of your okasan so I can fly you to the hospital," he ordered. The child did as he was told. Vegeta looked back at me holding his family one more time. As I looked at the four of them I felt a strange sensation that I was looking at something very right.   
"Gomen," he said to me before flying off before the word could register. As I pulled myself up bruised and bleeding to leave. I realized that I had been giving a great gift, greater than revenge. My murderer had apologized.   
  
  
  



End file.
